CMLL Super Viernes (March 5, 2010)
The main event of the March 5, 2010 Super Viernes was a repeat of the main event from the previous week as Volador, Jr., La Sombra and Mascara Dorada faced Místico and La Peste Negra (El Felino and Negro Casas), building to the main event of the 2010 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas, a match between Volador, Jr., La Sombra, Místico and El Felino where two of the wrestlers will put their mask on the line. The main event started with Místico, El Felino and Negro Casas coming to the ring first, waiting for the tecnico (fan favorite) team to come out. During the entrance of Volador, Jr., La Sombra and Mascara Dorada the Rudo (villain) team attakced them with Místico and Volador, Jr. fighting on the ramp. The first fall ended when El Felino was disqualified for kicking El Felino in the groin. Following the disqualification El Felino tore La Sombra's mask off so that he had to go back to the locker rooms and get a new mask before the second fall could start. In the second fall the rudo team dominated early on but Volador and his team fought back, regaining control through their teamwork. At one point Místico and Volador, Jr. fought outside the ring with the crowd being split in their support for Volador, Jr. and Místico. During the second fall Mascara Dorada ended up hurting himself as he leapt from the ring and was on the floor for the remainder of the fall. The tecnico team gained the victory when Volador, Jr. and La Sombra double-teamed Místico with a Spanish Fly (A move where the two wrestlers throw their opponent off the top rope) and a pinfall, winning the match two falls to none. After the match Mascara Dorada was removed from ringside on a stretcher. In the semi-main event the building storyline between Último Guerrero and Jon Strongman continued as Los Guerreros del Atlántida (Guerrero, Atlantis and Rey Bucanero) took on Strongman, Shocker and Máscara] in a traditional Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match. The first fall saw Strongman pin Atlantis while Shocker forced both Guerrero and Bucanero to submit in 3 minutes and 56 seconds. When Strongman was in the ring he dominated the opposition due to his sheer size, only giving Los Guerreros an advantage when his partners were in the ring. The second fall came after 4 minutes and 19 seconds when Los Guerreros applied a "Triple Crab on Shocker and La Máscara to force the submission, tying the score one to one. The final fall saw Los Guerreros all team up to overcome Strongman, applying a powerbomb that took all three wrestlers to execute, followed by a pinfall victory for Los Guerreros. The undercard saw Los Hijos del Averno (Mephisto and Ephesto) and Vangelis defate the team of Valiente, Stuka, Jr. and Metro as Los Hijos and Vangelis won the first and the third fall. In the Lighting match veteran Raziel defeated CMLL rookie Diamante, needing less than six minutes of the 10 minute time limit. Results ; *Sensei and Metálico defeated Disturbio and Durango Kid (13:09) *Dark Angel, Lady Apache and Lluvia defeated Hiroka, Mima Shimoda and Princesa Sugey in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (11:05) *Raziel defeated Diamante in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (5:41) *''Los Hijos del Averno'' (Mephisto and Ephesto) and Vangelis defated Valiente, Stuka, Jr. and Metro in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (17:27) *''Los Guerreros del Atlántida'' (Atlantis, Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero) defeated Jon Strongman, Shocker and La Máscara 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (13:24) *Volador, Jr., La Sombra and Mascara Dorada defeated Místico and La Peste Negra (El Felino and Negro Casas) 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (15:35) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events